Next Gen: The Hogwarts Tower
by Lizzyoshi
Summary: It's 19 years later and the most unlikely friendships are blooming. Or was this how it was always meant to be? Follow Albus, Rose and Scorpius through their first year at Hogwarts.


Chapter 1: The Express

* * *

The air was filled with rising steam as the Hogwarts Express gave its final boarding call. Many parents hurriedly hugged and waved their children 'Goodbye'. However, one parent was having a difficult time letting their child go.

'Honestly Ron! Knock it off you're going to see her again this Christmas' Huffed an exasperated Hermione.

Ron ignored her and placed two hands squarely on his first born's shoulders.

'Make sure you write me every day, you've got your own owl now, so no excuses'

'Don't worry Dad I will, now can I get on the train now?' replied his daughter Rose. She gave her father a smile that puffed up her freckled cheeks, coupled with her expanded bushy copper hair that made her little face completely round.

'Rose, hurry up!' came a young boy's voice. Rose turned to see her cousin Albus waving at her from window further along the train.

'Yes Rose, go now before you're left behind!' Hermione detached her daughter from Ron's grip and scooted her off onto the Train. Hermione took note of the teary glare she received but acted like she hadn't.

'Give him a break Hermione, I was the same when James first left' commented Harry as he joined the pair along with Ginny, Lily and Hugo; who had run off to play with his cousin because his dad was too embarrassing.

The Train gave a loud whistle and started its slow crawl away from platform 9 ¾. The Potters and Weasleys watched it for as long as it was in sight.

'Sure brings back memories, it's really strange standing here and not being on it, even though so many years have gone by' remarked Ginny to no one in particular. Harry turned to look at his wife with a smile.

'Nineteen years'

Ginny smiled back to Harry.

'..And?'

Harry made a face like he was thinking deeply on something then calmly answered

'All is well'

* * *

Rose tried her best to scramble up the moving train, but her little frame kept getting rocked off her feet with every turn. Plus all the students crowding the corridor, was making the search for Albus' compartment a true obstacle course. It was finally when she recognised a familiar tuff of fluffy black hair did she breathe a sigh of relief. However when she slid the door open, she had to sharply retract that sigh. Sitting across from her cousin was a thin boy. Tall for a boy of eleven and hair so blonde it was almost white. The two boys were apparently sharing a joke when Rose's entrance drew up their attention.

'Oh Rose there you are! I was just talking to Scorpius here about that Quidditch match last week. He actually thinks the Cudleys have a chance, as if right?'

The tall boy got up from his seat and extended a hand to her

'Hi, my name is Scorpius-

-Malfoy…' Rose finished under her breath.

'Sorry? Did you say something?' Scorpius gave her quizzical look.

Rose shook her head hurriedly and moved past him to sit next to Albus, ignoring both boys and staring quietly at her feet. Scorpius realized his hand was still outstretched and pushed into his pocket and retook his seat in awkward silent. The train rattled overhead as silence filled the compartment. It was Albus who eventually broke the silence with a cough.

'Yeah…That's my cousin Rose, she's a bit weird…ow!' Rose had promptly elbowed her cousin but remained silent.

'…also watch out for her temper'

Scorpius gave a slight chuckle at this, and Rose sank into her seat with embarrassment.

As the train rolled on the boys resumed their conversation, laughing and joking, the two were really hitting it off, almost like friends catching up after a holiday. Much to Rose's annoyance. It was after some time that Scorpius declared a bathroom break and left the two cousins alone.

Albus immediately turned to his cousin

'Could you be any more unfriendly and sulky!?'

'Who me!? Albus what are doing talking to him, you know our Dads don't like his family'

' _Your_ Dad doesn't like his family. My Dad said to give everyone a chance, and look! He's a really nice guy, you'd know if you spoke at least one word to him!'

Rose huffed and said no more, she was definitely going to be writing a letter about this to her dad, maybe one to Uncle Harry too. Albus was a guy who could see no wrong in people, no matter how many times his brother James and Cousin Fred pulled pranks on him. He was just too trusting.

Scorpius returned to the compartment, and felt a thick tension in the air. He sat down and eyed Rose, she was obviously the cause. It was kind of annoying him now the way she was behaving. It was his first day of school, he just wanted to have a good time not entertain a family squabble.

He decided poke the flames a bit, specifically a crossed arm coppery one.

'So, Rose…I'm guessing you're pretty excited about the first day, right?'

Rose gave a start at the sound of her name and turned to glare at Scorpius, she could hear Albus stifling a laugh beside her.

She bit her lip as if wondering should she really reply, then with a turn of her head, focusing her attention on the door mouthed

'I am'

'Oh yes I can tell'

Albus was now full on laughing.

'Leave her alone Scorp, you'll get nowhere fast with this one'

'Scorp!?'

Rose turned to her cousin, red faced.

'I guess you two are best friends now!?'

Albus smirked

'Of course, ain't that right Scorp'

'She's completely right, Al'

Rose jumped up from her seat and made for the door

'I can't believe this! I'm going to find James!' and ducked out the door and slamming it shut. The two watched as Rose stamped away, only to return a moment later. She jerked her head back through the door

'-And don't call me Rose!' and slammed the door again.

The boys roared in laughter that filled the whole compartment.

'Seriously, what have I done to piss your cousin off so much?'

'I told you to watch out for the temper!'

Eventually their laughter died down and a silence returned to the space. Albus now noticed that Scorpius' mood had become quite somber.

'You alright?'

Scorpius gave a small smirk but didn't meet this eyes.

'Do you really think, we can be best mates?'

'Oh come on, you think I'm scared of Rose's threat to get James? My brother has no control over who I choose as my friends'

'No, I mean really...' Scorpius bit on his lip, his head still down

'…You know our dad's haven't had the best relationship when they were in school'

Albus was taken aback by this sentence, and decided to think about his answer before saying

'Who they were, we don't have to be, it was a different time'

Scorpius smiled and finally looked up to meet Albus' unwavering gaze.

'The truth is-'Scorpius began '-My dad told me to avoid you, and if we were ever to talk to be as neutral as possible, but I came onto this train and actively seeked you out'

Albus had no response to this.

'I expected you to react the way your cousin did, but you didn't, I could tell from the moment I introduced myself, that you didn't care about any of that stuff'

Scorpius looked away again as if embarrassed.

'Thanks for that.'

Albus smiled. 'Don't get all emotional on me, we just met, you're making this awkward'

Scorpius laughed, 'I know right'

The two boys were again laughing, until the sounds of the trolley was heard making its way closer.

Albus turned to his new friend

'Come on, let's buy a bunch of snacks and forget about it'

'Agreed'

* * *

Continued in Chapter two….


End file.
